The RCMI program in general and the CIAS in particular have been a great success at UCC. CIAS has had a pivotal role in providing the infrastructure necessary to develop strong research programs that would otherwise be impossible at this small university. In particular, CIAS is a core area hosing major equipment such as ultracentrifuges, freezers, spectrophotometers, gamma counters, etc, as well as the centralized cell culture facility. CIAS fosters equipment sharing, centralizes maintenance of equipment and provides repair for the equipment of all the projects (not just the equipment located in the CIAS). There are currently two technicians to see to the needs of the scientific community at UCC. 1) An electronics technician who is in charge of the maintenance of the common equipment and knowledgeable in designing and producing simple electronic devices and solving simple problems with computer hardware and software. 2) A machine shop operator/handyman who has skills ranging from precision work like building electrophysiological recording chambers to general repairs such as installing plumbing in new facilities. The CIAS continues to be indispensable for the maintenance and future development of research at this institution. In this proposal, we request funding to continue to conserve and upgrade the existing facilities and resources initially funded by RCMI including the common instrumentation, the electronics shop and the machine shop. In addition, we request money to provide a temporary solution to the problem of limitations of space for research laboratories by renting trailers for laboratory space while we secure funding for a permanent addition to the UCC. The elements detailed above form the basis of our plan to maintain, fortify and expand our infrastructure for scientific research.